ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Insectus
are beetle-like kaiju that first appeared in Ultraman Mebius episode 14. Subtitle: History Ultraman Mebius Female Insectus Appearing in a Japanese city, the female Insectus was attacked by Crew GUYS! Their weapons had little effect on the queen of all insects, energy rounds merely splintering against her body. When their normal means of attack failed, they unleashed Windam on the menace. The metal monster followed its commands, targeting the creature’s mouth when it was realized she was summoning a swarm of insects! The beam crashed into its body, exploding from within and completely destroying the monster before its swarm could arrive. Clean up procedures started as normal, but Assistant Director Toriyama accidentally stepped in some of the mess created at its death. Not realizing the slime was what remained of its eggs, he became host for the nauplius form of an even stronger, male Insectus. Insectus Nauplius After the death of the female Insectus, Assistant Director Toriyama stepped in some of the clear goo left in the aftermath. The goo was later discovered to be what remained of its destroyed eggs and thought to be destroyed, but one of the tiny creatures managed to infect the assistant director. Everything seemed okay with the man for a while until the insect began to drive him insane. As he wandered into the mess hall and flipped out, the insect left his ear and entered the ear of Teppei’s mother. When she left the base, it began to make her feel ill. When she arrived at the hospital, it left her body and went into hiding, rapidly growing into its towering adult, male form. Male Insectus Growing rapidly in solitude, the Insectus nauplius grew out of its chrysalis and headed to the left wing of the hospital. As Crew GUYS searched high and low for the rogue insect, they soon discovered yet another empty husk of shed skin, only this one was much bigger! Not long afterward, the male Insectus burst from the ground, roaring aloud as the frightened city looked on. Even bigger than the female, the male began to rampage. Crew GUYS fought back, but their weapons were more than useless against its might. Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius and began to attack, but the male summoned a black plague from the sky! Countless insects of different species fell upon Mebius in such numbers he couldn’t move. His energy quickly depleting, it seemed as if Mebius would fall for good until Teppei lead the swarm away with the same high frequency noise used by the Insectus monsters. Crew GUYS managed to save Teppei from the swarm and also launch a new attack targeting its mouth, successfully destroying the organ it used to generate the noise. As the insects rained to the ground dead, Mebius recovered and brought on the fight again. He reflected Insectus’ energy bolts back at the monster, making it stumble back in pain. Given enough time, the hero charged and fired his Mebium Beam, completely destroying Insectus once and for all. Triva *This is the first time is the beetle kaiju with metamorphosis ability. **One of the kaiju has a metamorphosis. Data - Female = Insectus (female) Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 39,000 t *Origin: Mountains on the outskirts Powers and Weapons *Lightning Bolt: Insectus (female) can emit a strong lightning bolt from the two "pincers" on its head. *larve: When Insectus (female)'s body is blown up, the remains will contain a lot of tiny, purple bugs that can climb into a person's ear and cause them to go wild and attack others. This bug can jump from person to person. It will eventually grow into an either male or female Insectus. - Male = Insectus (male) =Stats = *Height: 45 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Mountains on the outskirts Powers and Weapons *Pincer Defense: Insectus (male) can use it's pincers to protect itself from weak projectile attacks. *Lightning Bolt: Insectus (male) can emit a strong lightning bolt from the two large pincers on its head. *Burrowing: Insectus (male) can burrow underground to travel. *Insect Summon: Insectus (male) can summon and control a large swarm of insects by making a special sound with its mouth parts. *Large Pincers: Insectus (male) has very large pinchers on his body that can be used to grapple with is enemies. }} Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju